Hi-Score
Hi-Score was a quiz show often considered one of the worst game shows in Great Britain. Gameplay Four contestants (all men) competed in a series of rounds (referred to as "levels") answering questions about video games and popular culture. Level 1: Button Bash This was a speed round where Reed asked questions for two minutes. The first contestant to buzz in with the correct answer scored 5 points, but an incorrect answer meant he would be deprived of answering the next question. Only one contestant could attempt each question in this round. Level 2: Screen Test The contestants were shown playing fields from video games. The contestants job was to buzz in and guess what game the playing field was from. A correct answer was worth 10 points, plus a chance to guess what year the game was released in for 5 bonus points. Level 3: Picture Arcade The contestants were shown a board with point values ranging from 5 to 30 in 5-point increments. Each point-value had a picture behind it. Each contestant (beginning with the one with the highest score), would choose a point value. Correctly guessing the picture added the points to his score, but a wrong answer subtracted those points. Once all four contestants had played a picture, the contestant with the lowest score was eliminated. Level 4: Know it All The contestants were shown four categories (pot luck was always the fourth one). Beginning with the contestant with the lowest score, he would choose a category and was asked questions in that category for 30 seconds. Each correct answer was worth 5 points with no penalty for a wrong answer. Level 5: Games Guru This round was played in two parts. Part 1 The first part was clearly a rip-off of the Fame Game from Sale of the Century. The "Games Guru" would give three clues to a character from a video game. Contestants had to buzz in and guess what character he was describing. A correct guess on the first clue was worth 15 points, then 10 points on the second clue, and 5 points on the last clue. Part 2 The winner of the first part would be asked a question. He had to choose whether to play the question, or pass it to an opponent. When passing, if that contestant gave the correct answer, he gained control. Each question was worth 5 points. Correct answers added the points to the contestant's score, but a wrong answer subtracted them. After five questions were played in this manner, the contestant with the lowest score was eliminated. Final Level: Dinky Bomb To start this level, each contestant had 300 points added to his current score. The contestants took in turns trying to kill his opponent's three warriors. Each time they shot, they chose from one of three weapons to fire with: *Missile *Ray-Gun *Bomb Each time a contestant "killed" his opponent's warrior, the latter would lose points. At the end of the round, the contestant who had the most points left was the winner. Tournament The series was played as a tournament; the winner of which received a gamer's package worth £2,000. YouTube Links Full Episode *Part 1 *Part 2 Category:Popular Culture Category:Themed Quiz Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2001 premieres Category:2001 endings